bom_jobfairfandomcom-20200214-history
Quebec Nordiques : JOBS
' NHL Hockey Team: Quebec Nordiques' Job posted by : Nathan Andersen The Phoenix Coyotes have officially sold their team to the highest bidder in the USA/Canada. After almost 20 years of being out of the National Hockey League, the Quebec Nordiques ''have made their return to hockey. '''Positions available: ' General Manager: You are responsible for all team personnel decisions, both players and staff; manage the amateur and pro scouting staffs; etc. You are also responsible for all player personnel assignments with teams’ minor league affiliates. You are the team executive responsible for acquiring the rights to player personnel, negotiating their contracts, and reassigning or dismissing players no longer desired on the team. Management of a previous professional team is required. Salary: Begin at a basic 2 year, $1.5 million/year, contract can be negotiated Head Coach: You are responsible for directing the team during games and practices, preparing strategy and decide the lineup for games. You’ll need to have skills in dealing with the media. At the professional level, as each game is given great importance, you will analyze past games and prepare for future games. Communication and a high level of hockey knowledge are required for this job. Previous coaching experience at a professional level of hockey is required. Salary: Begin at a basic 2 year, $500K/year, contract can be negotiated Equipment Manager: The equipment mangers responsibility is to maintain, repair and order equipment for the players of the team; Such as taping sticks, having a backup stick ready when the primary breaks, fixing broken helmets, water boy etc. Salary: 65k/ year, non-negotiable, chance to be tipped by players. Apply Now: Attach Resume / Application Phone/Fax: (418) 217-8888 E-mail: quebec.nordiques@nathanandersen.nhl.com Section heading General Manager: ''' 1. Describe yourself in one word. 2. Briefly describe your sports background. 3. Describe any management position you’ve had in the past. 4. How well do you cope with stress? What are your strategies? 5. What education do you have that would benefit/apply to be a GM. 6. What made you want to have such a big role in the franchise? 7. What kind of management style do you have? Laid back? Strict? Elaborate. 8. What makes you a good leader? 9. Tell me about a situation where you had to be a good leader in sports? 10. You’re star player is demanding a trade; he is a key part of the franchise. What do you do? 11. Tell me your plans for the team. 12. Where do you see yourself in 10 years? 13. You are having issues with the coaching staff, but you are winning most of the games, what do you do? 14. What do you consider the most important role of a NHL GM.? 15. What would make you a better GM than any other candidate? '''Head Coach: 1. Describe yourself in one word. 2. Briefly describe your sports background. 3. Describe any previous coaching jobs you’ve had in the past. 4. How well do you cope with stress? What are your strategies? 5. What made you want to have such a big role in the franchise? 6. What kind of coaching style do you have? Laid back? Strict? Elaborate. 7. What education do you have that would benefit/apply to be a coach. 8. What makes you a good leader? 9. Tell me about a situation where you had to be a good leader in sports? 10. Where do you see yourself in 10 years? 11. Tell me your plans for the team. 12. You are having issues with the coaching staff, but you are winning most of the games, what do you do? 13. What do you consider the most important role of a NHL head coach? 14. What would make you a better head coach than any other candidate? 15. You’re star player is upset with your coaching style; he is a key part of the franchise. What do you do? Equipment Manager: 1. Describe yourself in one word. 2. Briefly describe your sports background 3. Favorite hockey player? 4. Favorite hockey team? 5. Any equipment management in the past? 6. How well do you cope with stress? What are your strategies? 7. Name all hockey equipment required of a NHL player. 8. Where do you see yourself in 10 years? 9. What are your strengths? 10. What are your weaknesses? 11. What’s your plan to improve your weaknesses? 12. What makes you the best candidate for this role? 13. Any prior medical training? 14. Why do you want this role? 15. What impact on the team do you plan on having? Section heading Write the second section of your page here.